Desconcierto
by Luisee
Summary: —Sí, imagínate lo malo que fue, Naraku… —Los labios femeninos de curvaron en una sonrisa casi invisible, llena de satisfacción. *A/U. Cumpleaños de xMorgaine*


**Summary**: —Sí, imagínate lo malo que fue, Naraku… —Los labios femeninos de curvaron en una sonrisa casi invisible, llena de satisfacción. *A/U. Cumpleaños de xMorgaine*

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Y blah, blah,

**Pairing**: Síp, raaaaaaaaaaaaaaro.

**N/A**: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Hola… ñ,ñ

* * *

✿✿|Desconcierto|✿✿

* * *

La respiración de la pareja en la cama era agitada. Los cuerpos de los amantes se movían con sincronía. Ella estaba ebria y confundida, pero tendría su venganza. Él estaba extasiado por la maravillosa sensación de poseer a la mujer de sus sueños.

Los dos apreciaron como la delectación y la incandescencia desfilaban por sus venas, los músculos tensos por la presión de un cuerpo contra el otro. Él le agarró las muñecas a su chica y las alzó por encima de la cabeza, sabiendo que así conseguiría arremeter contra ella con más acceso. Kagura sacudió las caderas en un baile lento y cautivador. Al tiempo que el hombre sobre ella se mecía con pasión en su interior, pero cuando hubo la oportunidad, él robó un beso lento.

—¡Ah!—fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar ella, en respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Kagu… ra —gimió el hombre, sonrió y volvió a besarla en la boca.

…

—Ese fue el peor sexo de mi vida —mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas y se cubría bien, Kagura habló con un tono agrio que causó que el hombre al otro lado de la cama le miraba con confusión.

—Pero… fue el único de tu vida —murmuró el hombre, calmado y con expresión serena—. ¿Cierto?

—Sí, imagínate lo malo que fue, eh, Naraku…

Los labios femeninos se curvaron en una sonrisa casi invisible, llena de satisfacción. Había logrado su objetivo, había humillado a Naraku de una forma maravillosamente personal.

Naraku no le era totalmente indiferente, por eso que se había acostado con él, después de todo, sin embargo, ellos siempre habían tenido una relación así, llena de peleas pero la tensión sexual constantemente había estado presente. Ahora ella podía saber lo que era estar con un hombre, lo cual si disfrutó, pero para frustración de Naraku jamás lo admitiría y eso sin duda le daría una victoria ante su nuevo y primer amante.

Todo había sido perfecto, Naraku le había ofrecido una cita por las _buenas_, no se había portado tan maldito esa noche, había llegado puntual y hasta se comportó caballeroso, medio tierno y todo. Él le propuso pasar la noche juntos, y ella no pudo resistirse al deseo. Quien sabe que tenía él pero se miraba más a _atractivo_ de lo normal incluso la había hecho sonrojar son sus halagos, aunque ella sabían que eran falsos, quizá las copas de más que traía encima si hacían algo más que marearla. Hasta podría decirse que hacían milagros, porque ella pensado algo bueno de Naraku, eso era casi imposible.

—¿Pasa algo, _galán_? —y ella siguió con su juego, al tiempo que recuperaba el ritmo normal de su corazón y se acomodaba en la cama, recostándose en su codo—. Oye, Naraku, ¿Estás molesto? —dijo mordaz.

—De hecho no. Pero… Lamento decirte, Kagura —media sonrisa se posó en la comisura de los labios él—. Soy Hitomi, Kagewaki Hitomi.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el bar donde, supuestamente, la cita se llevaría a cabo, un furioso Naraku esperaba y buscaba desesperadamente a su _querida_ Kagura. Miraba y miraba su reloj, ¡Vamos ni que hubiera llegado tan tarde!

—¿Dónde se habrá metido?

* * *

✿✿|Fin|✿✿

* * *

**N/A**:Sé, Capitana, que no es la mejor historia del mundo, que quizá no sea tu estilo… y tenga muchos errores… pero igual está hecho con cariñito y nutella para vos, pero ¡Anda! Siéntete libre de CRITICARME todos lo que quieras… sé que tengo cien mil errores… jojojojojo. Feliz cumpleaños u.u

Le puse género Parody… porque es como una parodia de algo que le paso a una prima con par de gemelos ._. También sé que es rara la pareja y no tiene sentido, pero ridículamente me gusta mucho :c


End file.
